Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sei-kun!
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: AkaKuro—Disaat ulang tahun Akashi, Akashi menyuruh para anggota Kisedai lainnya untuk memainkan drama di Rakuzan. Tapi siapa sangka saat mereka bermain drama malah menimbulkan keributan yang luar biasa? / "Tetsuya... Jadi kamu tega sama aku gitu!" / Request from akanemori / Mind to RnR?


Waha, sembari ngelihat yutub, pas banget Rei ketemu cover lagu Vocaloid dengan para anak-anak _Kiseki no Sedai_. Setelah ngelihat Fanmade PV sama cover lagunya membuat Rei cengo dan membuat fic nista ini. Ohoho, bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Sei-kun tercinta (dan seme Tetsu-kun *kick*) _Otanjoubi omedetou_, Akashi Seijuurou-kun XD *dilempar*

Sekalian buat _request _dari **akanemori**__yang sudah (hampir) berjamur. Yuk mulai!

P.S. : Jangan ketipu sama drama awalnya XD

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Daughter of Evil (**__**悪ノ娘**__**) / Servant of Evil (**__**悪ノ召使**__**) © Mothy (Akuno-P), Ichika**___

_**Story © Kurotori Rei**_

_**Warning:**_

_**OOCness, shounen-ai, absurdness, humor maksa, typo(s), dll**_

_**Pairing:**_

_**AkaKuro, slight KiKuro, MidoKuro, etc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading, minna-san!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sabtu, 20 Desember 2014. Hari ulang tahun kapten _Kiseki no Sedai_, Akashi Seijuurou. Semoga makin pintar, cerdas, baik, panjang umur, dan tidak pendek.

Ups, yang terakhir lupakan. Bisa-bisa gunting melayang.

Nah, ngomong-ngomong soal ulang tahun Akashi, sekarang para _Kiseki no Sedai_ sedang reunian bareng di rumah Akashi yang kelewat megah itu. Sampai-sampai teman-temannya—budak-budaknya—mengira rumah sang _emperor_ itu sebuah istana kuno jaman lalu yang masih bertahan sampai sekarang.

Mungkin dikira juga Akashi adalah seorang anak jaman lalu yang awet muda dan umurnya sudah ratusan tahun. Oke, lupakan.

"Akashi… Kau benar-benar keparat! Aku sedang enak-enaknya tiduran, kau malah menyuruhku ke sini!" semprot sang lelaki bersurai _navy blue_, Aomine Daiki. Sementara yang disalahkan malah diam-diam saja sambil duduk tenang di sofa tanpa merasa bersalah padahal dialah dalang dari semua ini.

Itu semua karena sms ancaman konyol dari Akashi. Kira-kira isi sms-nya begini.

_**To: **__**Tetsuya**__**, Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou, dan Atsushi**_

Jangan tanya kenapa nama Kuroko Tetsuya digaris bawahi di kontak Akashi. Alasan simpel dari Akashi pastilah "Tetsuya milikku seorang" atau "Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh Tetsuya" atau "Tetsuya is my uke~aah". Yang terakhir ambiguay banget dan sejak kapan Akashi bisa mendesah, bukannya dia itu _seme _ya?

_**Kalian semua tahu 'kan hari ini hari apa? Sekarang kalian cepat ke rumahku. SEKARANG dan GAK PAKE LAMA. Gak peduli kalian lagi ada latihan atau apa, pokoknya sekarang kalian CEPAT PERGI KE RUMAHKU. Kalau tidak, gunting-chan setiaku akan 'menyentuh' kalian.**_

_**P.S. : Untuk Tetsuya-KU, kalau terlambat akan kuberi 'hukuman' tambahan.**_

Kuroko meremas _handphone_nya, Kise menjerit alay, kacamata Midorima retak, Aomine mengumpat-umpat, dan terakhir Murasakibara cengo. Cengo bagian mana? Sepertinya mereka lebih memperdulikan P. daripada pesan aslinya.

_Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan dengan Kuroko/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin! _batin Midorima, Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara bersamaan. Oh ayolah, siapa yang nggak tega membiarkan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang polos itu jatuh ke tangan setan merah alias Akashi Seijuurou? Pastinya tidak akan ada yang mau.

Mereka sebenarnya ingin membiarkan pesan dari Akashi itu demi latihan mereka sendiri jika tidak datang pesan selanjutnya yang benar-benar membuat mereka mengambil langkah seribu dari masing-masing sekolah mereka.

_**Jika kalian semua tidak datang dalam waktu 15 menit, aku akan membunuh kalian dengan menghampiri kalian di masing-masing sekolah.**_

_**P.S. : Untuk Tetsuya-KU langsung ku'hukum' di sekolahnya.**_

Mereka berlima hampir saja tepar di depan rumah Akashi. Bayangkan, rumah Akashi itu di Kyoto. KYOTO loh KYOTO! Sebagian besar mereka tinggal di Tokyo. Hei, jarak antara Tokyo dengan Kyoto itu jauh sekali dan sampainya harus 15 menit?! Akashi sudah jauh dari kata sadis menjadi SUPER DUPER AMAT SANGAT SADIS.

"Akashicchi... Kau ternyata masih kejam seperti dulu ya_-ssu_. Bagaimana nanti kalau aku dimarahi _senpai-ssu_?!" Kise sudah mencak-mencak kesal disertai suara cemprengnya yang membuat pendengaran jadi rusak. Reaksi Akashi tetap sama, diam dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Akashi-kun, ada apa mengajak kami semua ke sini? Mungkinkah karena hari ini Akashi-kun ulang tahun jadi ingin merayakannya bersama kita semua?" Oh, sang malaikat bersurai _baby blue_ dengan nama Kuroko Tetsuya dapat menggerakkan hati seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang sedari tadi diam jadi menerjang Kuroko. Dapat dilihat reaksi teman-temannya adalah _shocked_ melihat posisi Akashi dan Kuroko yang begitu menggoda iman.

Akashi mencubit-cubit pipi Kuroko pelan. "Tetsuyaaaa~ Hanya kau yang mengerti perasaanku~ _aishiteru _Tetsuyaaaa~" Kemudian, Akashi langsung mengecup pipi Kuroko dengan lembut yang membuat semuanya jadi berhenti. Empat orang lainnya seakan-akan buta melihat pemandangan AkaKuro yang begitu sedap sekali saat ini.

"WOI! JANGAN BERMESRAAN DI SINI_-NANODAYO_! MENGGANGGU TAHU! AKASHI CEPAT BERDIRI_-NANODAYO_! KUROKO SUDAH SESAK NAPAS_-NANODAYO_!" semprot Midorima kesal hingga sifat _tsuntsun _dan _deredere_ alias _tsundere_nya hilang. Aomine mangap, Murasakibara berhenti memakan _maibou_nya yang entah ia dapat dari mana, Kise _shock_. Sepertinya sekarang Midorima sedang cari mati dengan Akashi.

Akashi menyeringai, ia pun berdiri dan melangkah maju mendekati Midorima. "Hoo, kau berani memerintahku ya, Shintarou?" Akashi sedang memainkan gunting merah kesayangannya. "Kau tahu apa risikonya, hm?"

"BODO AMAT_-NANODAYO_! POKOKNYA KAU SANGAT BERISIK! LEBIH BAIK KUROKO UNTUKKU SAJA_-NANODAYO_!"

_Midorimacchi! Kau kesambet apaa?!_ Kise Ryouta menjambak rambut Aomine yang berada di sampingnya dengan sangat kuat dan nampak beberapa helai rambut Aomine yang rontok. Sementara sang pemilik rambut sedang berteriak-teriak gaje.

"Mido-chin, berani menantang Aka-chin. Pemandangan langka." ucap Murasakibara pendek. Dia tidak ingin banyak komentar tentang pertarungan Akashi melawan Midorima yang sudah kelewat berani itu, bisa-bisa ia jadi korbannya juga. Padahal dia belum bisa merape Muro-chin-**nya** dengan Kuro-chin-nya.

Satu hal yang mesti kalian ingat, Murasakibara juga bisa berpikiran bejat seperti Aomine tetapi masih tahap bawah.

Kembali ke Akashi dan Midorima yang masih saling adu tatap dengan mata yang melotot hampir keluar, Akashi ingin menghunuskan guntingnya ke arah Midorima. Saat sudah hampir dekat dengan leher Midorima, Kuroko langsung menarik (atau menjambak?) rambut Akashi sampai membuat Akashi mundur beberapa langkah. Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara menghela nafas lega, sang _three point shooter_ Shuutoku itu tidak jadi mati konyol.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya? Aku sedang menghabisi Shintarou sekarang." Akashi bertanya dengan suara yang diimut-imutin yang tidak ada imutnya sama sekali. Kuroko langsung menjawab, "Kasihan Midorima-kun, lebih baik Akashi-kun hentikan saja. Akashi-kun sedang berulang tahun hari ini 'kan? Anggap saja bonus." Hidung Akashi langsung berdarah gara-gara keimutan Kuroko yang sudah _over_.

Akashi malas mendengarnya, tapi karena yang meminta adalah Tetsuya-nya, dia tidak bisa membantahnya. Satu kesimpulan: Kelemahan Akashi adalah Kuroko. "Baiklah, Tetsuya." Sang lelaki bersurai _crimson_ itu mengelus surai _baby blue_ Kuroko.

"Hoi, kami diundang (baca: dipaksa) ke sini bukan untuk melihat drama telenovela kalian ya," kata Aomine sambil melipat tangannya. Akashi dan Kuroko berhenti melakukan drama telenovela mereka dan bersikap biasa. Akashi berdehem, "Semuanya sudah ada di sini 'kan?"

"Sudah," jawab mereka serempak. Akashi melanjutkan, "Karena hari ini hari ulang tahunku dan kalian pasti tahu itu, hari ini aku bebas memerintah kalian sepuasnya."

Surai biru muda, biru tua, kuning, hijau, dan ungu itu mangap. Apa katanya? Memerintah sepuasnya? SEPUASNYA?! Sudah cukup dengan latihan-latihan neraka mereka di Teikou dulu, sekarang harus diperintah oleh Akashi sepuasnya?!

"Dan, sekarang aku minta kita semua untuk memainkan satu drama yang akan tampil di sekolahku, Rakuzan." kata Akashi kalem. Mereka semua mangap, otak mereka jadi lola alias loading lama. Gila, Akashi kayak udah kerasukan setan tingkat atas saja. Sadis pake banget, gak punya hati kali ya?

"A—Akashicchi, k—kau gila?" Ucapan Kise jadi terbata-bata karena perintah gila dari Akashi. Akashi mendelik tajam ke arahnya, "Kau mengataiku gila, Ryouta?"

"B—bukan begitu_-ssu_. M—maksudku, kita serius akan menampilkan drama di Rakuzan…?" Akashi mengangguk. Kise hampir pingsan. Kuroko tetap tenang, Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara cengo. Dan cengonya sudah dari 5 menit yang lalu, debu-debu mungkin sudah masuk ke dalam mulut mereka.

"Ah, bukannya kita harus membuat dramanya? Atau kita bisa mencarinya di internet." usul Kuroko cemerlang yang membuat sang _seme _menatapnya dengan tatapan bling-bling yang membuatnya sangat OOC sekali. Yang lain pun bangkit dari kubur—maksudnya, bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan masing-masing mencari drama di internet setelah mendengar ucapan Kuroko yang cemerlang itu.

Bukan cemerlang sih, memang seharusnya begitu.

.

.

.

~AkaKuro~

.

.

.

"Hei," panggil Midorima yang membuat semua makhluk warna-warni itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku punya cerita yang bagus untuk drama kita. Nih," Midorima membuka PV yang bertulisan judul Daughter of Evil dan Servant of Evil bersamaan. Mereka semua memperhatikannya dengan melotot dan sama sekali nggak berkedip selama 4 menit lebih.

"Eeh, bukannya itu pasaran ya, Mido-chin?" tanya Murasakibara. Midorima menghela nafas, "Meskipun pasaran bukannya tetap bagus? Lagipula kita juga nggak harus mengikuti alurnya benar-benar. Kita buat berbeda dengan versi kita sendiri…_-nanodayo_."

Mereka tahu Midorima pintar, tapi hampir saja ia tidak mendengar akhiran _'nanodayo'_ khas seorang Midorima Shintarou. Kuroko mengangkat tangannya, "Jadi, pemerannya siapa saja Midorima-kun?" Jangan lupakan wajah Kuroko sedang dalam mode imut.

Midorima _blushing_, tapi yang namanya orang _tsundere_ tidak bakal mengakuinya. "Uhm, di sini ada 5 orang ya, berarti ada satu orang yang jadi narator_-nanodayo_. Menurutku, yang cocoknya Kuroko menjadi Allen Avadonia, Akashi menjadi Rilliane Lucifen D'Autriche, Kise menjadi Michaela, Aomine menjadi Kyle Marlon, dan Murasakibara menjadi Jermeille Avadonia di sini_-nanodayo_."

Krik, krik...

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK SETUJU!" teriak Aomine tiba-tiba sambil mengacungkan jarinya di depan Midorima yang sedang berwajah kaget. "K—KAU! KAU BELUM DAPAT PERAN SAMA SEKALI, MIDORIMA!"

Kise ikut menimpali. "Sepertinya ucapan Aominecchi ada benarnya_-ssu_. Sepertinya peranku lebih cocok digantikan olehmu, Midorimacchi. Warna rambut Hatsune Miku 'kan mirip denganmu_-ssu_. Sama-sama hijau. Dan aku akan jadi Meiko-nya_-ssu_."

Midorima cengo. "T—Tapi…" Sebelum Midorima menyelesaikan ucapannya, gunting merah sudah ada di depannya. Kalian pasti tahu siapa yang punya. "Ucapan Ryouta dan Daiki benar, Atsushi harus digantikan olehmu Shintarou."

"Jangan menghindar, Midorima-kun."

Sekarang Midorima sudah terpojok, lima lawan satu. Midorima menghela nafas, sepertinya dia kalah. "Baiklah, baiklah. Oi, Akashi, kapan kita mulai dramanya_-nanodayo_?"

Akashi melirik ke arah Midorima. "Hari ini. Pukul 4 sore."

"_N__—NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_?!" Mereka semua berteriak minus Kuroko yang hanya menampilkan wajah terkejut saja. Akashi menyeringai, ia menggerakkan tangannya ke arah mereka semua. "Tetsuya, Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou, Atsushi, kalian semua harus berlatih sekarang juga. SEKARANG!"

Karena mereka masih sayang nyawa dan tidak mau mati muda, mereka menurut saja. Akashi menunjukkan tempat yang nyaman untuk mereka latihan drama—atau mungkin penyiksaan?—.

.

.

.

~AkaKuro~

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian sebelum acara drama mereka dimulai...

"Akashi... Haah, kau memberitahukannya mendadak sekali…" Aomine mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran. Walau di ruangan itu terdapat dua buah AC yang sangat dingin, tidak heran jika Aomine mendapatkan keringat seperti itu. Pastinyalah kerjaan dari sang _emperor_ Akashi Seijuurou.

"Akashicchiii! Kaumau membunuhku ya_-ssu_?!" Kise berteriak kesal, pasalnya ini lebih mirip penyiksaan dari para algojo-algojo daripada latihan drama. Terkutuklah Akashi dan hari ulang tahunnya. Beda dari yang lain, malah Kuroko yang mendapat perlakuan khusus dari Akashi.

_DOUBLE SHIT UNTUK AKASHI/AKASHICCHI/AKA-CHIN GILIRAN KUROKO/TETSU/KUROKOCCHI/KURO-CHIN SAJA YANG DIBAIKIN! _Batin mereka berempat—Midorima, Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara—yang berisi umpatan untuk Akashi. Mereka masih sayang nyawanya, mereka juga masih sayang sama Kuroko yang selalu dimonopoli oleh Akashi. Padahal mereka juga teman-temannya, kenapa selalu Akashi yang dapat? Kenapaa?!

_'Aku sakitttt... Aku sakit hatiiii...' _

"Kise-chin, matikan telepon genggammu."

"Oh maaf, Murasakibaracchi."

Akashi menengok ke arah jam di dindingnya. Ia pun mengambil tasnya. "Cepat, kita harus segera ke Rakuzan. Sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai." Mereka berlima langsung mengucapkan kata _'hai'_ bersamaan. Mereka pun naik ke mobil Akashi yang super mewah itu, biasalah orang katro nggak pernah lihat mobil.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun sampai di Rakuzan. Mereka semua bergegas masuk ke dalam sana dan masuk ke ruang ganti. "Ini pertunjukan secara umum, jadi semua sekolah bisa datang untuk menonton ini."

"Akashi-kun tidak bilang ini pertunjukan secara umum, Akashi-kun juga memberitahunya sekarang, Akashi-kun terlihat menyiksa yang lainnya pada saat latihan drama. 'Kan sudah kubilang, Akashi-kun harus bersikap (sedikit) lebih baik."

Ucapan Kuroko itu dengan nada yang datar, tapi bagi Akashi itu adalah tohokan yang sangat menusuk hatinya. Akashi langsung menepuk-nepuk kepala sang surai _baby blue_ itu. "_Gomen ne_, Tetsuya. Baiklah, aku akan bersikap **sedikit lebih **baik.

Entah kenapa Kise, Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara merinding setelah mendengar ucapan Akashi dan penekanan pada kata sedikit dan lebih tadi. "Aominecchi, aku merinding_-ssu_." Aomine ikut mengangguk mendengar perkataan Kise.

"Kita sudah punya pilihan drama... Urgh, tapi aku merasa _absurd_ sekali..." ucap Aomine sambil menghela nafas. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan hasil drama yang mereka tampilkan, apakah akan tampil dengan baik? Ataukah berakhir berantakan?

Kuroko memijat pelipisnya, ia sangat tegang hari ini. Walaupun wajahnya sudah tampak sedatar talenan, dia masih menyimpan rasa tegang. Dan pada saat itulah Kise datang ke arahnya. "Ah~ Kurokocchi~ Bagaimana perasaanmu saat mengikuti drama ini_-ssu_?"

"Kise-kun," arah pandangan Kuroko mengarah ke arah Kise, memperlihatkan sang lelaki bersurai kuning itu. "perasaanku… antara senang dan gugup juga." Khuh, melihat wajah Kuroko yang super imut saja sudah membuatnya _blushing_, apalagi jika Kuroko menciumnya?

Kise mencoba menyandarkan diri ke belakang. "Kalau aku… Mungkin sudah sangat gugup_-ssu_." Mereka masih melihat ke arah jam yang dipasang di dinding, masih ada waktu 5 menit sebelum mereka tampil di panggung.

"Aku deg-deg'an_-ssu_," ucap Kise yang disertai anggukan dari Kuroko. Mereka pun terhanyut dalam kediaman dan keheningan ruangan itu, sampai pada akhirnya Akashi datang ke sana dan melempar gunting ke arah Kise. Kise pun terlonjak kaget, "Akashicchi?!"

"Maaf tanganku reflek," jawab Akashi kalem. Kuroko tahu Akashi tidak pandai berbohong, ia hanya …, ya kalian pasti tahulah. "Sekarang, ayo kita berkumpul sebentar untuk mendiskusikan drama yang akan kita tampilkan."

Semuanya berbaris melingkar menghadap Akashi. Setelah mereka semua sudah berkumpul, Akashi melanjutkan, "Baiklah. Yang pertama, kalian tidak boleh bermain-main dalam drama ini. Harus serius!"

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Kedua, jika kalian lupa dengan _dialog_nya, buatlah gestur atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan isi dramanya."

Semuanya mengangguk lagi.

"Ketiga, untuk Shintarou, jangan bersikap _tsundere_ dan hilangkan kata anehmu seperti _'nanodayo'_mu itu. Jangan bersikap aneh-aneh."

"O—Oi, Akashi—" Midorima mencoba protes.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Shintarou. Kau ingat 'kan hari ini hari apa?" Midorima lebih baik mingkem daripada mautnya jadi lebih dekat.

"Keempat, Tetsuya, hilangkan ekspresi datarmu. Kau harus lebih berekspresi supaya lebih menghayati."

"Baiklah Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun juga harus berekspresi sesuai cerita yang ada. Jangan terlalu seram." kata Kuroko dan Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya. Para _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain hanya bisa menggeleng kepala pasrah.

"Baiklah, Tetsuya. Kelima, Daiki, bersikaplah senormal mungkin."

Aomine reflek menatap Akashi. "Memangnya selama ini aku tidak normaaalll?!" Aomine berteriak hampir menjerit, sehingga perpaduan suara beratnya lebih mirip cicak kejepit lemari. Akashi langsung mengangguk pelan yang membuat Aomine jadi pundung ke pojokan terdekat.

KRING!

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan keluar." perintah Akashi kepada para 'teman-teman'nya. Sekarang Kise, Aomine—yang sudah bangkit dari pundungnya—, Midorima sedang berdoa komat-kamit. Sementara Kuroko dan Murasakibara tetap tenang walau dalam hati resah 1000%.

Sementara di luar ruangan tempat para _Kiseki no Sedai_, banyak penonton dari berbagai sekolah sedang menunggu pertunjukan berikutnya. Bahkan sekolah dari Seirin juga ikut datang ke Rakuzan.

"Hei, _kantoku_, menurutmu apakah pertunjukan selanjutnya akan bagus?" tanya lelaki bersurai merah dengan gradasi hitam, Kagami Taiga. Sementara gadis yang dipanggil _kantoku_ oleh Kagami itu bernama Aida Riko. Aida menggeleng, "Mana kutahu. Kita harus melihatnya sendiri."

Lelaki bersurai hitam dengan nama Koganei Shinji ikut nimbrung. "Menurutku sih sepertinya menyenangkan! Dan… Ini Rakuzan 'kan? Berarti ada Akashi Seijuurou juga 'kan di sini?!"

Lelaki berkacamata, Hyuuga Junpei, hanya bisa terdiam mendengar obrolan singkat mereka. Awalnya seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin tidak ingin pergi ke Rakuzan, tapi karena Aida yang terus memaksa mereka untuk pergi ke sini, mereka tidak dapat menolak atau porsi latihan mereka ditambah 50 kali lipat.

Katakan saja Aida Riko itu Akashi Seijuurou versi perempuannya. Sama-sama ganas.

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

Lampu ruangan dimatikan, hanya ada penerangan di panggung. Itu tandanya dramanya sudah di mulai. Dan kali ini judulnya adalah Daughter and Servant of Evil. Musik intro pun datang, sekaligus menunjukkan latar tempat di mana Akashi dan Kuroko berada. Di saat juga Akashi sedang ber_crossdress_ jadi perempuan, dengan memakai wig berwarna _crimson_.

BRUUSH!

Seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin cengo dan Kagami yang sedang meminum air mineralnya pun disemburkan. He, Kuroko dan Akashi (yang sedang _crossdress_)? Tidak salah lihat 'kan? Aida mangap, begitu juga dengan trio Furihata, Kawahara, dan Fukuda yang sedang melotot ke arah panggung.

_What the hell_?! Teman setim mereka, Kuroko Tetsuya, bermain drama dengan raja setan merah bergunting dari Rakuzan yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou?! Pantas saja Kuroko melewatkan latihan mereka hari ini.

Drama pun dimulai, terlihatlah Murasakibara yang berdiri di sisi kanan panggung membacakan naratornya. "Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang putri dari negeri merah miliknya yang bernama Akafenia. Sang putri bernama Rilliane Lucifen D'Autriche. Sang putri selalu mendapatkan apa saja yang ia inginkan sampai ia memimpin negeri itu. Sayangnya, sang putri sangatlah egois dan jahat. Apapun yang ia inginkan harus dipenuhi dan dia itu mutlak."

Lelaki bersurai ungu itu menjeda sebentar ucapannya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Putri itu hidup dengan pelayan pribadinya yang bernama Allen Avadonia dan yang sebenarnya adalah saudara kembarnya yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. Sang pelayan pun juga sangat senang bertemu dengan sang putri yang sedang duduk di singgasana dengan nyamannya."

"Rilliane-sama, silahkan dimakan _brioché_nya." ucap Kuroko sopan sambil meletakkan sepiring _brioché_. Iya, itu _brioché_ asli, yang sudah Kuroko bela-belain masak di rumah Akashi untuk keperluan drama ini. Tidak heran jika Kuroko sangat berbakat untuk jadi pelayan, sudah sopan, jago masak pula.

Akashi mengambil salah satu _brioché_ itu. "Terima kasih, Allen." Dan memakannya. Seketika semua orang yang menonton drama itu bisa melihat aura bling-bling dan lope-lope dari punggung Akashi. _Oh, Tetsuya__… Kau berbakat jadi istri yang baik dan pengertian..._

Akashi, ingatlah… Ini sedang dalam drama... _Fansgirling_(?!)nya nanti dulu, habis pulang...

"Kuenya enak, Tetsuya. Kau sangat berbakat." ucap Akashi disertai dengan senyumannya. Iya, senyuman asli, bukan seringaian. Seseorang yang bernama Mibuchi Reo yang sedang duduk di bangku penonton pun jadi heboh sendiri, "I—ITU SEI-CHAN TERSENYUM 'KAN?! IYA 'KAN?!" Yang berhadiah jotosan dari Hayama Kotarou.

Lanjutnya, tetap ada adegan AkaKuro yang sangat (atau super?) klise antar pelayan dan majikan. Sementara itu para anggota Seirin tidak henti-hentinya mangap. Oke, drama konyol ini sukses membuat mereka masih mangap, apalagi saat mereka melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou ber_crossdress_ menjadi perempuan. Imut? Cek. Cantik? Cek. Tidak sadis? Nggak. Malahan adanya makin sadis, apalagi peran yang dia mainkan awalnya antagonis 'kan?

"Nggak salah lagi, Akashi itu memang setan merah ber…gun…ting..." Kagami menghentikan ucapannya saat merasa Akashi memelototinya dari panggung. _SEHEBAT APA AKASHI ITUUUU?!_

Latar berubah, kini menunjukkan Kuroko yang sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar negeri yang semuanya berwarna hijau, kecuali warna langitnya. Langit berwarna hijau? Serem. Tentu saja, Kuroko sekarang tidak memakai wajah datarnya lagi—yang berakibat banyak gadis-gadis dan _seme-seme_ yang mengincarnya—.

Saat ia sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba ada angin kencang yang diduga efek dari kipas angin besar karatan. Iya karatan, nggak percaya? Nanti lihat. Topi yang dipakai Kuroko pun terbang dan ia pun melihat seorang gadis bersurai hijau dengan _twintails _yang memakai kacamata.

Tunggu, gadis. Bersurai hijau _twintails_. Memakai kacamata.

Bukan cuma Kuroko yang dibuat kaget, semua penonton yang mengenal orang itu pun dibuat kaget juga.

Seluruh anggota tim basket Shuutoku yang kebetulan diundang untuk menonton pertunjukan drama ini melongo, terutama untuk seorang anak lelaki bersurai hitam belah tengah yang diketahui bernama Takao Kazunari. "He—heh… J—Jangan katakan kalau orang itu…"

Takao saja kaget apalagi orang lain? Miyaji dan Kimura hampir saja meremas-remas nanas yang mereka pegang. Ootsubo geleng-geleng kepala sekalian _speechless_. Mau bagaimana lagi? Gadis bersurai hijau yang dikuncir _twintails_ itu...

"Apakah ini topi punyamu…?"

…MIDORIMA SHINTAROU. SANG _THREE POINT SHOOTER _ANDALAN SHUUTOKU DAN TEIKOU DULU. YANG SUPER _TSUNDERE_ DAN MANIAK _OHA-ASA_.

Iya, iya, ini Midorima. Dan... Ke mana logat _'nanodayo'_ serta _tsundere_nya?! Takao masih mangap dan menatap Shin-chan-nya yang _tsundere_ yang sudah berubah jadi seorang gadis cantik? "S—Shin-chan... Seram banget sih..."

Demi Akashi yang bisa membawa _lucky item_ yang ditusuk sama giginya Aomine sampai Kuroko berubah jadi orang yang murah senyum, lelaki satu itu kesurupan sama apa sih? Perasaan kalau disuruh _crossdress _begini pasti Midorima akanmenolaknya mentah-mentah.

Kembali ke drama, Kuroko masih cengo dengan kehadiran Midorima yang menurutnya sangat WOW pake BANGET itu. Kuroko menghilangkan pikiran nistanya itu dan kembali dalam dramanya, "Ah, betul. T—Terima kasih, uhm…"

Midorima memberikan topi berwarna coklat itu kepada Kuroko dengan senyum. SENYUM. "Namaku Michaela, kulihat kau bukan dari daerah sini. Siapa namamu?" Pesona Midorima sepertinya sudah berlebihan, terlalu silau sampai-sampai dua orang bersurai _crimson_ dan kuning yang sekarang ada di belakang panggung mencak-mencak kesal.

"Aku akan membunuh Shintarou nantinya jika drama ini sudah berakhir," gumam Akashi yang masih dalam _crossdress_nya.

"Midorimacchi! Musnahlah kau dari hadapan Kurokocchi_-ssu_!" sumpah Kise yang terdengar agak menakutkan.

Contoh teman-teman durhaka yang tidak sayang sama temannya. Lebih dari kejam, apa namanya? Sadis? Galak? Ganas? Entahlah, apapun bisa jadi.

_Aku merasa yang berdiri di hadapanku ini bukan Midorima-kun, tapi orang lain..._ Bahkan Kuroko juga tidak mau mengakui temannya yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Kelewat jahat, lebih baik Midorima terjun ke laut saja deh daripada menghadapi orang-orang (kurang) waras setimnya.

"Namaku Allen Avadonia. Salam kenal, Michaela." ucap Kuroko kalem, ia memakai kembali topi yang diberikan oleh Midorima. Midorima masih saja memasang senyumnya, kali ini _crossdress_nya berhasil membuatnya mirip dengan gadis asli. Salahkan kulitnya yang hampir bersih dan putih. Hampir, loh, hampir.

Midorima menggenggam tangan Kuroko sesuai dengan naskah yang ia baca—atau tidak sesuai dengan garis besarnya saja—kemudian ia berbicara, "Kaumau ikut denganku? Kita akan berkeliling di daerah ini. Kuharap kausuka..."

Aksi Midorima kepada Kuroko itu memakan atensi yang cukup banyak. Hei, _tsundere_nya Midorima sudah hilang ya? Akashi yang melihat kejadian itu mencatat nama Midorima Shintarou di sebuah _memo_ bersampul hitam dan merah. _Mati kau, Shintarou! MATIII! Beraninya kau merebut Tetsuya-KU!_

Murasakibara kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Allen diajak Michaela untuk menjelajahi negeri hijaunya. Tanpa sadar, benih-benih cinta timbul di dalam hati Allen."

Entah kenapa mereka semua merasa ada efek bling-bling di tempat Midorima dan Kuroko serta aura gelap dari belakang panggung.

"Kombinasi aura yang mengerikan," komentar Kagami saat ia melihat aura-aura positif dan negatif yang bergabung jadi satu.

Layar pun berubah lagi menjadi latar kerajaan. Di mana ada seorang _genderbender_ Akashi Seijuurou sedang terduduk menatap sebuah bingkai foto orang yang disayanginya, Kyle Marlon. Akashi berakting sedih kali ini, ia menatap lekat-lekat foto di dalam bingkai itu.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau malah memilih gadis itu...?" Suara Akashi diserakin, tapi malah kedengaran seperti nenek-nenek lansia. Alhasil gagal, tetapi yang namanya Akashi pasti _absolute_. Ia melanjutkan, "Padahal aku mencintaimu."

Tersisip nada tidak rela saat Akashi berkata seperti itu, cintanya hanya untuk Tetsuya-nya! Tidak kepada orang berkulit _tan _dan _ganguro_ seperti Aomine Daiki.

Setelah itu, Akashi sengaja memperlihatkan bingkai foto itu kepada penonton—dipegang agak miring—, yang membuat penonton kembali dikejutkan lagi oleh para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_.

_Anjir! Jadi seleranya Akashi itu seperti Aomine?! _batin sang ketua tim basket Touou Academy, Imayoshi Shouichi. Entah kenapa ia merasa merinding ketika membayangkan Akashi dan Aomine bersatu.

_DEMI KOLOR AKASHI/SEI-CHAN DIJAHIT SAMA EMAKNYA PAKE TUSUK GIGI! KENAPA HARUS SI HITAM ITU__…! _batin trio _Uncrowned Kings_, Mibuchi, Hayama, dan Nebuya. Akashi bersatu dengan Aomine itu kesalahan besar, merah campur _navy blue_ jadi gelap. Lebih baik merah dicampur _baby blue_, baru cocok.

—Kira-kira seperti itulah tanggapan dari Akashi.

Drama terus berlanjut, kini masuklah Kuroko yang habis _have fun_ sama Midorima yang bukan Midorima. Akashi menoleh ke arah Kuroko, hatinya ingin menjerit-jerit melihat pemandangan MidoKuro tadi yang sangat menyayat hatinya. Ini hari ulang tahunnya, kenapa harus disuguhi pemandangan sepert itu?

"Oh, Tetsuya… Jangan duakan aku…" Dan kata-kata itu meluncur saja dari mulut Akashi tanpa direm terlebih dahulu. Semua penonton mangap, otak Akashi lagi konslet atau gimana supaya bisa sampai ngomong kayak gitu? Kuroko membatu, ia tahu mantan kaptennya sangat sayang sama dia—dan Kuroko juga sayang sama Akashi kok, 100%—tapi kenapa harus di sini?!

"Akashi-kun… _Ano_…"

"TETSUYA! KAUTAHU BETAPA SAKITNYA HATIKU KETIKA MELIHATMU BERSAMA DENGAN GADIS BERKACAMATA JELEK ITU?! DAN JUGA SI MODEL PIRANG _BENCHIS_?!"

Di lain tempat, Midorima bersin serta Kise yang bersinnya tidak berhenti. Lagipula, sejak kapan Akashi tahu istilah _benchis_?

Kuroko terdiam, ia ingin menghentikan Akashi dan memberitahukannya kalau mereka sedang drama dan ditonton oleh banyak orang. Tapi apa guna, belum Kuroko selesai berbicara sudah dicerocos sama Akashi.

"Aka—"

"Tetsuya... Jadi kamu tega sama aku gitu?!"

"Akashi-ku—"

"Tetsuya... Kau tak mengerti perasaanku! Lihatlah, hati ini sudah rapuh! Kaupermainkan perasaanku, Tetsuya!"

"_Chotto matte, _Aka—"

"Kenapa kau membuangku?! Apa salahku terhadapmu sampai kau lebih memilih dia?! Apa kurangnya aku?! Aku sudah kaya, ganteng, cakep, tampan, manis, ganteng..." Otak Akashi itu sedang konslet. Setidaknya itulah pikiran Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun—"

"Tetsuya! Aku mencintaimu, sungguh! Jangan buang aku lagi, Tetsuyaa! Jangan duakan aku!"

Sudah cukup, urat kesabaran Kuroko sudah mencapat batasnya untuk melihat tingkah laku Akashi yang sangat OOC ini. "CUKUP, AKASHI-KUN!" Kini, pandangan diarahkan kepada Kuroko. Lelaki bersurai _baby blue _itu benar-benar marah sekarang.

Rasanya tadi Akashi mendadak jadi _uke_ yang diduakan oleh _seme_nya. Kuroko benar-benar marah sekarang. Marah dengan perilaku Akashi yang OOC banget. "Akashi-kun, aku tahu kau sayang padaku dan aku juga sayang padamu."

Ehem, ada yang ngaku nih. Ada sorak-sorai penonton yang melihat acara drama telenovela gratis. Mungkin jika Akashi tidak ber_crossdress_, akan jadi tontonan sedap untuk para _fujodanshi_.

"Tapi Akashi-kun kira-kira dong sama tempatnya. Dan, aku juga tidak menduakanmu! Akashi-kun tahu 'kan fitnah lebih kejam dari pada fitnes!"

"Tetsuya, pembunuhan, Tetsuya. Bukan fitnes." koreksi Akashi _sweatdrop_.

Kuroko melanjutkan, "Oh ya. Akashi-kun! Bukannya aku tidak sayang padamu, tetapi kenapa kau bersikap aneh hari ini! Kautahu, Akashi-kun sudah masuk dalam kategori rata-rata saja masih narsis!"

Bagi orang biasa, ucapan Kuroko itu adalah ucapan biasa. Tapi bagi Akashi, itu sangat menohok sekali. Dalem banget, nancep. Mungkin karma karena dia pernah membuang Kuroko dulu.

Tiba-tiba, Kise yang sedari tadi di belakang layar ikut nimbrung juga ke dalam. "Ah, Akashicchi. Kaudengar 'kan? Kurokocchi sepertinya tidak suka denganmu. Lebih baik Kurokocchi untukku saja ya_-ssu_."

Keadaan berbalik sekarang, terlihat Kise yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Serta ekspresi mengejek dari wajah Kise sudah tertuju kepada Akashi. "Aku jadi semakin ingin memanggilmu dengan sebutan Tetsuyacchi_-ssu_. Kurokocchi, kau begitu menggemaskan~~~"

Karena pelukan Kise yang begitu maut, Kuroko jadi tidak bisa melepaskan diri. "K—Kise-kun, tolong lepaskan." Kise yang mendengar perkataan Kuroko tersebut menjadi sedikit kecewa, tetapi cepat dia hapus dengan ekspresi _dere-dere_nya itu. "Tidak mau_-ssu_. Kurokocchi itu menggemaskan_-ssu_."

Aura gelap pun berkoar-koar dari dalam diri Akashi ketika melihat pemandangan mesra KiKuro. Cukup, tadi Midorima, sekarang Kise, nanti siapa lagi? Aomine? Murasakibara? Akashi mengambil gunting yang ia sembunyikan di dalam pakaiannya dan ditodongkan ke arah Kise.

"Menjauhlah. Dari. Tetsuya-KU." perintah Akashi mutlak. Tetapi bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Kise malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ujung matanya mengeluarkan sedikit air mata. "Ahaha! Akashicchi, kalau mau ngancam kenapa mukanya kayak orang mau nahan boker_-ssu_?! Kau itu menggelikan Akashicchi."

What the heck?! Barusan ada seseorang selain Kuroko Tetsuya yang membantah perintah mutlak dari Akashi Seijuurou? Akashi semakin kesal saja. Siapa sih yang tidak kesal ketika melihat gebetan kita direbut orang?

Iya, kesel sih kesel. Tapi jangan pake gunting dong. _Yandere _pake banget.

"Ryouta... Beraninya kau..." Akashi sudah mengambil kuda-kuda untuk melemparkan gunting kepada Kise. Kuroko yang menyadari tanda bahaya pun mencoba melepaskan dirinya, untuk apa? Agar temannya yang bersurai kuning itu selamat dari amukan _emperor_ merah ksatria gunting.

Yeah, Akashi pernah melabeli dirinya dengan gelar _Akashi Seijuurou Emperor Yang Terbaik Dari Yang Terbaik Sang Ksatria Bergunting Merah Lope-Lope Tetcuya Polepel In Love_

Kuroko bergidik ngeri saat mengingat kembali gelar alay yang dibuat Akashi. _Okay, he's know_. Akashi itu tampan, baik, kaya, disegani. Tidak ada tanda-tanda alay seperti itu dalam dirinya, entah hari ini ketempelan apa sampai jadi begini.

"Tetsuya... _Mana janji manismu.. Mencintaiku.. Sampai mati..._?"

AN TO THE JIR!

Semua penonton yang melihat aksi drama telenovela konyol itu hanya bisa terdiam dan mangap. Sudah dibuat kaget oleh Akashi yang ber_crossdress_, sekarang dibuat kaget lagi dengan Akashi yang menyanyikan lagu galau dengan OOCnya.

Kuroko geleng-geleng kepala lemah. Kenapa ya dia bisa suka sama Akashi yang _stress_nya sudah tingkat dewa? Kerasukan dewa tofu kali ya? Atau virus Kise sudah menular ke Akashi?

Di balik panggung, Aomine dan Midorima tidak henti-hentinya _sweatdrop_. "Midorima, menurutmu, Akashi itu kenapa sih? Baru masuk panggung udah jadi OOC." Midorima yang masih memakai crossdressnya pun menggeleng.

"Mana kutahu_-nanodayo_. Oh ya, Aomine." Midorima pun membisikkan idenya kepada Aomine yang sempat membuat Aomine terkaget-kaget, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum menyeringai. Aomine berjalan menuju arah _sound system_ dan menyetel beberapa lagu di sana.

"Kapan kau akan keluar dari balik panggung lagi?" tanya Aomine, sekalian ngupil bentar deh, katanya numpang eksis dulu. Midorima mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Kita mau membuat heboh apa?"

"Mungkin,"

Kita balik lagi ke keadaan panggung, drama telenovela antar Akashi, Kuroko, dan Kise masih terus berlanjut. Bahkan mereka tidak sadar kalau _background sound_nya sudah berganti menjadi lagu _Symphony Fate No. 1_ karya _Beethoven_.

"Ah, _kantoku_.. Kok aku merinding ya..?" tanya Kagami dan Furihata sambil memegangi badannya. Beberapa _senpai_nya ikut meng'iya'kan perkataan Kagami dan Furihata tadi. Aida malah menengok ke arah mereka polos, "Merinding kenapa? Bukannya ini seru ya?"

_Ah, iya ya. Kantoku 'kan sudah sederajat sama setan penyiksa, untuk apa dia takut?_ batin para anggota basket Seirin minus Aida.

"Ryoutaa! Menjauhlah dari apa yang menjadi milikku seorang!" Tangan Akashi diacungkan ke depan bak menunjuk seseorang. Tangan yang satu lagi sudah erat memegang gunting merahnya. Bukannya Kise takut, malah tertawa lebih kencang lagi.

"Hahahaha! Kurokocchi bukan cuma milikmu saja 'kan Akashicchi? Dia milik bersama_-ssu_. Jadi aku juga berhak untuk memeluknya_-ssu_." ucap Kise blak-blakan. Para penonton menahan nafas setelah mendengar ucapan Kise yang blak-blakan itu. Akashi maju selangkah dan Kise (serta Kuroko) mundur selangkah.

"Kenapa kau makin mundur, hm Ryouta? Kau harus melepaskan Tetsuya dulu dan jangan membawanya untuk ikut-ikutan mundur denganmu," kata—atau lebih tepatnya perintah—Akashi kepada Kise. Iris _heterochromia_nya menatap tajam kepada iris kuning madu Kise. Saat mereka sedang seru-serunya, datanglah gadis (?!) bersurai hijau _twintails_ yang diduga sebagai penyebab kecemburuan Akashi kedua.

"_Ara, ara, _aku datang pada saat yang salah ya?" Semua arah pandangan menuju ke arah gadis jejadian bersurai hijau yang sedang membawa bola basket ke sana. Akashi juga menunjuk-nunjuk Midorima yang kebetulan masuk ke panggung, "Kau... Kau juga mau merebut Tetsuya ya... Shintarou?!"

Semuanya menahan nafas lagi. Kemunculan empat _Kiseki no Sedai_—dan lima, Murasakibara masih ada diujung panggung sambil memakan _maibou_nya, belum berniat untuk masuk—benar-benar membuat mereka sedikit syok. Sementara orang-orang _fujodanshi_ hanya bisa berteriak—menjerit—kencang.

Akashi mendengus kesal di sana, dibukanyalah _crossdress_nya itu sehingga menampilkan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Para perempuan yang menontonnya pun menjerit-jerit melihat ketampanan Akashi yang memang udah melampaui semuanya.

Tampan sih tampan, tapi serem tahu. Hanya satu kekurangan Akashi.

"Shintarou… Untuk apa kaumasuk ke mari?" tanya Akashi kepada Midorima. Midorima masih memasang senyum padahal dalam hati sudah panas bagaikan neraka. "Ya... Untuk membantu Kise agar Kuroko tidak disentuh oleh orang menyeramkan sepertimu..."

Nggak Kise, nggak Midorima, semuanya makin _stress_ saja. Segera Midorima membuka _crossdress_nya dan segera melemparkannya ke arah Akashi sehingga menutupi tubuh Akashi yang kecil itu. Sepertinya para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ hari ini kondisi kesehatannya perlu dipertanyakan.

"Aka-chin... Kenapa diam saja? Rebut saja Kuro-chin dari Kise-chin dan Mido-chin." ucap Murasakibara di ujung panggung sana. Oke, dua lawan dua jadi seimbang. "Baiklah, Atsushi. Akan kutegaskan bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya itu milikKU seorang,"

"Haa~ Benarkah begitu_-ssu_? Aku ingin mendengar pengakuan dari Kurokocchi tentang dirimu_-ssu_," kata Kise sambil memberikan senyum mengejek kepada Akashi. Kuroko yang dilibatkan dalam masalah ini hanya bisa mendecak kesal, kemudian meng_-ignite pass_-kan Kise hingga mental 2 meter.

"Kise-kun dari tadi berisik. Aku sesak tahu." kata Kuroko datar. Kemudian, dengan segera Akashi berjalan menuju arah Kuroko tetapi berhenti karena—

SYUUNGG!

BRAKK!

"AKASHI/AKASHI-KUN/AKA-CHIN!"

—lampu penerangan panggung tiba-tiba jatuh dan mengenai kepala Akashi.

.

.

.

~AkaKuro~

.

.

.

Setelah insiden jatuhnya-lampu-penerangan-tepat-di-kepala-Akashi, mereka semua menyudahi drama abal mereka yang berakhir konyol. Akashi dibiarkan tepar di sofa setelah Midorima berbaik hati untuk membawanya. Sedangkan Kise diseret oleh Kuroko untuk masuk ke ruang ganti. Murasakibara? Dia hanya asyik makan_maibou_nya.

"Pertunjukan drama telenovela kalian bagus sekali, hampir membuatku tertawa loh." ucap Aomine yang sedang duduk di _sofa_ tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Kuroko tetap diam, ia masih menatap Akashi yang belum bangun.

"Kita belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Akashi-kun." kata Kuroko yang membuat semuanya tersentak kaget. Ah, iya ya, mereka sama sekali belum mengucapkan kata itu hari ini. Mereka benar-benar lupa.

"Ugh…" Akashi mulai terbangun dan sedang memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ langsung mengerubungi Akashi—minus Kise yang masih pingsan—layaknya semut yang menemui gula. "…ini di mana?"

"Akashi-kun harus istirahat dulu. Ini di ruang ganti, masih di Rakuzan," jelas Kuroko. Murasakibara yang tumben-tumbennya baik sedang mengambilkan minum untuk mantan kaptennya itu. "Aka-chin, minumlah dulu."

Akashi meneguk minuman yang diberikan oleh Murasakibara tadi. Gelasnya ia berikan lagi kepada Murasakibara. "Terima kasih, Atsushi." Setelah Murasakibara menaruh gelas tadi, sang lelaki bersurai ungu ini langsung mengucapkan, "_Otanjoubi omedetou… _Aka-chin."

Selanjutnya, Aomine yang maju ke hadapan Akashi. "Haah, _otanjoubi omedetou_ Akashi. Meskipun kau tetap galak, tetapi aku masih tetap menyayangimu. Aku juga akan mewakili Kise yang sedang pingsan itu."

Akashi melirik ke arah Midorima yang sudah balik ke dalam _mode tsundere_nya lagi. "_O—Otanjoubi omedetou_, Akashi. Aku berkata seperti ini bukannya aku peduli kepadamu_-nanodayo_, tetapi karena hari ini hari ulang tahunmu."

Lalu satu per satu mereka meninggalkan ruangan—serta Aomine yang sedang menyeret Kise keluar dari ruangan itu—dan membiarkan Kuroko dan Akashi berdua di dalam ruangan itu. Keheningan melanda mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi-kun. Kau adalah kapten kami yang kami semua sayangi, walau terkadang kau membentak kami karena kami selalu bermalas-malas, tapi kau tetaplah kapten kami, Akashi Seijuurou." Jeda sebentar. "Dan, aku menyayangimu Akashi-kun."

Akashi tersenyum sebentar, ia pun menarik Kuroko masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Kemudian mengecup bibir Kuroko pelan yang membuat lelaki bersurai _baby blue_ itu kaget. "_Aishiteru_, Tetsuya. Kau hanya milikku saja. Tidak ada orang lain yang dapat memilikimu."

Kuroko pun larut dalam pelukan Akashi itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis, "_Aishiteru mo_, Akashi-kun."

Di luar ruangan, semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang ternyata menguping pembicaraan Kuroko dan Akashi itu menggeleng kepala lemah. Aomine yang angkat bicara duluan, "Haah, mereka benar-benar ya…"

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, bisa dilihat Midorima memakai kacamata yang sedikit lebih norak dari biasanya. Biasa, _lucky item_nya. "Mereka memang seperti itu 'kan? Berarti sandiwaraku di atas panggung tadi berhasil_-nanodayo_. Membuat Akashi cemburu."

Murasakibara ikut berbicara, "Yang pasti Aka-chin akan terkejut saat dia sampai di rumahnya. Tepatnya di dalam kamarnya."

Mereka teman-teman yang baik bukan? Walau terkadang Akashi kejam, mereka masih menyanyanginya.

.

.

.

~AkaKuro~

.

.

.

Akashi sedikit terkejut ketika ia menemukan berbagai barang-barang aneh yang berserakan di dalam kamarnya. Karena penasaran, Akashi mengambil salah satu barang yang berbungkus kertas berwarna ungu polkadot.

Saat Akashi membukanya, ia dikejutkan dengan berbagai macam minuman serta makanan. Akashi membaca kartu yang ada di tempelan kemasan makanan dan minuman itu.

_Dari: Murasakibara Atsushi_

_Aka-chin, ini ada minuman dan makanan yang penuh kalsium supaya Aka-chin cepat tinggi. _

Lelaki bersurai _crimson_ itu sedikit kesal karena Murasakibara mengejeknya pendek, tetapi ia tahu Murasakibara memberikan minuman dan makanan penuh kalsium ini untuk kebaikan dirinya.

Selanjutnya, Akashi mengambil bungkus kado berwarna kuning nyentrik dan membukanya. Isinya adalah sepatu basket yang berwarna merah campur biru muda.

_Dari: Kise Ryouta_

_Hola! Akashicchi, aku memberikanmu sepatu basket. Ha, maaf ya kalau cuma bisa memberikan ini_-ssu.

Walaupun sepatu basket di rumahnya sudah sangat banyak, tetapi ia sangat ingin menghargai hadiah pemberian teman-temannya. Selanjutnya ia mengambil bungkus kado berwarna hijau dengan motif kotak-kotak. Dan isinya adalah sebuah jam dinding berwarna merah.

_Dari: Midorima Shintarou_

_Untukmu, Akashi. Bukannya aku mau memberikanmu ya_-nanodayo_, tetapi ini adalah _lucky item_ untuk Sagitarius. Sebuah jam dinding berwarna merah_-nanodayo_. Sekali lagi, aku membelikan ini bukannya aku peduli kepadamu, tetapi karena hari ini hari ulang tahunmu_-nanodayo!

"_Tsundere_, seperti biasa." gumam Akashi seraya membuka kado berwarna _navy blue_ dengan motif bulat-bulat. Sebenarnya Akashi memasang wajah _sweatdrop_ sedari tadi karena kertas kadonya bermotif aneh-aneh semua.

Dibukanya kertas kado itu dan diperlihatkan sebuah bingkai foto berwarna setengah merah dan setengah biru muda.

_Dari: Aomine Daiki_

_Awalnya aku ingin memberikanmu sebuah majalah Mai-chan milikku. Tetapi setelah kupikir-pikir, lebih baik aku memberikan bingkai foto ini kepadamu. Siapa tahu kau bisa memajang fotomu dengan Tetsu._

"Tumben Daiki baik. Tetapi, aku jadi ingin membunuhnya jika ia memberikanku majalah vulgar miliknya." Tangan Akashi beralih kepada kado terakhir, kertas kado berwarna biru muda dengan motif _vanilla milkshake_.

Saat ia membukanya, ia melihat boneka berwujud Kuroko. Akashi segera melihat isi dari suratnya.

_Dari: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Uhm, maaf jika hadiahku hanya itu Akashi-kun. Aku bingung untuk memberikan apa lagi, kuharap Akashi-kun suka ya. Itu boneka buatanku sendiri__…_

Akashi tersenyum puas. Ia bisa memandangi Tetsuya-nya setiap hari dengan boneka itu saja. Setelah itu, Akashi pun membereskan kado-kado yang berserakan di kamarnya dan menatanya di tempat yang sesuai seraya menggumamkan sesuatu dengan suara yang amat sangat kecil.

"Terima… kasih…"

.

.

.

~End~

.

.

.

Ampun! Ini Rei ngetik apaan ya? Berawal dari drama, akhirannya jadi _absurd_. Huft, entah kenapa Rei bisa tahan ngetik sepanjang ini. Padahal niatnya Rei pengen buat OS yang pendek-pendek saja. OwO sumpah, _absurd_ banget cerita yang Rei buat hari ini...

Kritik, saran, dan _flame _di terima dengan senang hati.

Terakhir, mind to review my story?


End file.
